The Four Civilizations of Gravity Falls
by HyperElectricStorm
Summary: In a world far from Earth, four civilizations live peacefully with each other, but one of the civilizations starts a war with another, dragging the others into war with it. Can the civilizations forgive each other, or is the world doomed to drown into war? AU, no pairings, will be updated inconsistantly.
1. World Description

**Place:** A world far from Earth.

**Features: **One giant landmass, one giant ocean, a ring of islands around the ocean, other scattered islands, lakes, rivers, plains, forests, mountains, polar ice caps.

**Lifeforms: **Same as Earth.

**Human Civilizations: **4 (Ice Warriors [Northwest] , Forest Tribe [Northeast] , The Powered Nation [Southwest] , Oddball Kingdom [Southeast].

**Ice Warriors:** A civilization in the cold Northwestern section of the landmass. Inhabitants of this place have the ability to manipulate ice and darkness at will. The warriors here are known to be especially fierce in battle. The leader of this civilization is known as Queen IceHeart.

**Forest Tribe:** A civilization in the heavily forested Northeastern section of this landmass. Inhabitants of this place have the ability to manipulate various aspects of nature and are known to get along exeptionally well with animals. The warriors here are peaceful and will only fight if they have to. The leader of this civilization is known as Mother Nature.

**The Powered Nation: **A _civilization_ in the stormy Southwestern section of the landmass.This nation alsoowns the ring of islands surrounding the landmass. Inhabitants of this place have the ability to manipulate electricity and light and are generally very smart. The warriors here are very tactical in battle. The leader of this civilization is known as TrickLight.

**The Oddball Kingdom: **A civilization in the strange Southeastern section of the landmass. It is believed that space is warped here, leading to all of the oddities that occur here. Inhabitants of this place have very odd powers. The warriors here are very unpredictable in battle. The leader of this civilization goes by two names; OddBubble and The Knitter Of The Oddball.

* * *

**A/N: How did I do so far? This story was inspired by the story****_ Remedy, _****by SuperGroverAway. Can you guess what cartoon the plot shown here is based off of?**


	2. Prologue (Part 1

Dipper was walking through the silent town of Gravity Falls tonight. He didn't know why, but he was. He knew that his sister, Mabel, and his good friend, Wendy, were also wandering around town. He also notices that Pacifica Northwest was standing outside of her house, that's odd. Dipper was thinking about the things he had just recently experienced. How he had battled the master of the mind, Bill Cypher, in 'grunkle' Stan's mindscape to stop his enemy, Gideon Gleeful, from stealing the code to the safe that contained the deed to the Mystery Shack. How even after defeating Bill, Gideon still got the deed to the Mystery Shack, which forced his family to move in with Soos' grandmother. How he and his sister had given up and almost went back to California. How a giant Gideon robot was taking his sister away, and he had to fight Gideon, who was controlling the robot from the inside. How he won the battle, and Gideon was sent to prison. How after his family got the shack back, he told Stan about journal #3, and he took it away.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang, followed by a very bright light, coming from the direction of the Mystery Shack. Dipper quickly caught wind of this, and started running towards the Mystery Shack! unbeknownst to him, his sister and his friend were doing the exact same thing!

* * *

Dipper got to the Shack first, as he was the closest person to it. He entered the Shack, expecting a big mess, but he found that nothing had toppled over. Though everything looked tidy, something seemed out of place. He soon realized that there was a bright light coming from behind the vending machine. Dipper walked over to the vending machine. He pulled the vending machine open, as it wasn't latched. He decided to leave it open, as he knew his sister would be here soon. Dipper walked down the stairs behind the vending machine, wondering why this place was here. Once he got to the bottom of the stairs, he looked around the room starting to feel a little uneasy.

"What is this place?" Dipper wondered aloud.

He looked to the far end of the room, spotting the door to an elevator. To the right of the elevator door, Dipper spotted a black bar and buttons under the black bar.

"Oh great, I'm going to have to solve a code to get into the elevator!" Dipper said spitefully. He started walking towards the elevator, but was soon stopped by a familiar voice.

"Hey, Dipper, wait for me!" Mabel said running into the room.

"Oh, hey Mabel." Dipper said, walking towards the elevator door. When he got to the elevator door, he stopped and asked Mabel "Now, are you going to help me with this code or not?"

"Sure" Mabel said simply. She walked over to Dipper, Who was studying the buttons next to the elevator door.

"Weird, these buttons look like edited alchemic symbols." Dipper said.

The twins heard another familiar voice from the doorway.

"Hey, dorks, do you have any idea about what this place is?" Wendy asked the twins.

"It looks like some kind of lab." Dipper responded, inputting his guess for what the code is. Once Dipper was finished inputting his guess for the code, he was interrupted again.

"Okay, whoever made that bright light is getting sued big time!" Pacifica yelled angrily. Everyone ignored her as Dipper pressed the enter key. The elevator door opened.

"Yes! First try!" Dipper yelled happily as everyone entered the elevator.

"ARE ANY OF YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Pacifica yelled even louder than before.

"Either get in here or go home, Pacifica." Dipper said sternly.

Pacifica mumbled darkly to herself and stomped into the elevator. Dipper looked at the buttons in the elevator and pressed the one with the number three on it. Once the elevator stopped moving, everyone stepped out of the elevator.

* * *

**A/N: How did I do. Just to warn you, the prologue will be a little long. Reviews are appreciated. I am working on a map for the world mentioned in the world description, so watch for that! Oh, and the communion dinner, or the nerd prom, was hilarious last night!**


End file.
